Two Lizzies, Another Path
by BitterSweetTeller
Summary: Two Lizzies? Lizzie can't believe what she's seeing all over again. But, when another path she really didn't see coming is offered to her...will she take it or not? A alternate ending for the episode Just Like Lizzie. Rated K Plus for suggestive content and middle school drama.


Two Lizzies, Another Path: A Lizzie McGuire Fanfiction Story

Side notes: If you haven't seen or read about The Lizzie McGuire episode Just Like Lizzie, please do before reading this oneshot fanfiction. It'll make more sense this way, since this is an oneshot alternate ending of that episode. For reading about the episode, I recommend the Lizzie McGuire Wiki.

There's moderate spoilers and hints for other Season 2 episodes. But, watching or reading about them is not required.

Also... I dusted off this story and the sequel story from faint memories in my head from nine or so years ago.

It's taken this long to remember all the pieces and put it all down in two fanfiction stories. So, without further ado...here is Two Lizzies, Another Path.

Lizzie, Gordo, and Miranda are walking down the stairs in Hillridge Middle School.

Lizzie uncomfortably says, "I still kind of feel bad about what happened with Andie."

Suddenly... There's clapping.

A random guy says, "way to go, Lizzie!" A random girl says, "that'll show her!"

Lizzie, Miranda, and Gordo look confused. But, Miranda and Lizzie very awkwardly smile.

A crowd of students are around the stairs.

Then, they suddenly realize they have to go because it's the end of the school day. So, they rush off in a hurry.

Lizzie, Miranda and Gordo keep walking: Off the stairs and down the hall.

Miranda kind of tensely asks, "what was that about?"

Gordo comments, "I don't know. But, that was freaky."

Lizzie adds, "yeah. I know. I didn't even do anything, and now we're..."

Miranda looks shocked all a sudden.

She points out, "you guys! That's Kate and Andie."

They see Kate and Andie at Lizzie's open locker.

Andie is wearing the exact same clothes.

Honey stains are all over her messed up hair.

Kate glares at her.

She mutters, "you are going to pay for this, Lizzie."

Andie taunts, "go ahead. Try. See where that gets you."

She's crossing her arms as she does.

Kate gets teary eyed.

She storms off.

Her posse soon follows.

Miranda and Gordo can't help but laugh.

With mixed feelings... Lizzie is going, "what...how...?!"

Andie turns to face Lizzie, Gordo, and Miranda.

Her face even looks like Lizzie's.

Miranda and Gordo stop laughing.

They all look wide eyed at Andie's new face.

The scene cuts away to Animated Lizzie.

She is looking at the triangle game board from earlier.

She picks up a white pawn.

She checks it with a brown rimmed magnifying glass.

She wonders, "girl? Freak? Who are you now?!"

The scene cuts away to Lizzie and Andie.

Andie faintly chuckles.

She awkwardly says, "sorry. I almost forgot to tell you."

She pulls off her rubber mask and puts it away in her purse.

Gordo just smiles and awkwardly laughs.

Miranda points out, "uh...more importantly..."

Teary eyed... Lizzie is quick to ask, "what did you do to Kate?"

She sounds very concerned.

Andie reveals, "I actually...blackmailed her with incriminating video from my hidden camera from lunch. She'll be nicer to you from now on to avoid detention. Chuckle. It felt good."

She grins. Not even a hint of a tear.

Gordo suddenly says, "ohh. That was why you asked to borrow my..."

Lizzie turns to him, "what?"

Gordo is quick to go, "it's...it's nothing Lizzie. I just thought the camera was for a school project of hers."

He briefly puts his arms up and pats them down on his pants.

Miranda stifles laughing.

Lizzie suspiciously goes, "right."

Andie remarks, "it was for a special school project. It was to help your life be...more happy."

Her grin is suddenly quickly fading.

She says, "did I do something wrong?"

There's a nervous silence.

Then... Lizzie admits, "well...not exactly what I'd do. I'm not really someone to make threats: Even if it's Kate Sanders. But...I guess I'm kind of okay with that."

Andie figures, "then I guess we're not exactly like each other. I hope that's okay...and that you can still be my friend and my role model."

Lizzie goes, "um...you do know I try really hard to make my life look easy and it's not? Right?"

She moves her finger and thumb kind of together on the first question: Almost cupping them together.

Andie nervously looks at her.

She figures, "um...yes. It was hard to take at first. But, if you are okay now...I am okay."

The scene cuts away to Animated Lizzie.

She is putting her ear up to Robotic Animated Lizzie's chestplate.

Beating soundwaves appear.

Animated Lizzie stands upright.

She looks astounded.

With a faint smile... She goes, "wow. Is that a girl's heart I'm hearing?"

The scene cuts away to Lizzie and Andie.

Lizzie starts to admit, "sorry. This is still kind of freaky for me. And, I..."

Andie looks a little amused.

She says, "Lizzie, Lizzie, Lizzie... I get it."

Lizzie asks, "you do?"

Andie adds, "I know you got to go home now. But..."

She closes the locker door.

By now, Lizzie has already gotten out the school things she's taking with her for the day.

Andie starts to walk down the hall. Lizzie, Miranda, and Gordo follow.

Lizzie asks, "what?"

She sounds less sure.

Andie explains, "I got to order a face mask for my face too with a early Halloween order this morning."

Miranda looks too shocked for words.

At the same time... Lizzie and Gordo ask lowly, "what are you trying to do?!"

Andie nervously gulps.

She gets teary eyed.

She pauses in the hall.

She insists, "no. Please. Sniffle. I don't want to try to take over your life, Lizzie."

Lizzie sighs hard in mixed relief.

Before anyone else can say anything... Andie continues, "we can be each other's role models. We can take over each other's lives when it's convenient. With the masks, even our families wouldn't know. You don't have to say anything now. Just..."

She nervously sighs.

She says, "just think about it. Please."

Lizzie looks very nervous and wide eyed.

Lizzie murmurs, "wow. You'd...you'd really do that for me?"

Andie smiles wide.

Gordo looks wide eyed.

He says, "I'm dreaming. I have to be dreaming. Are there...?"

Miranda whispers, "shh. She has to decide for herself, Gordo."

Gordo kind of reluctantly adds, "fine."

Andie tries to be assuring, "yeah. I still want to be like you. And, of course I would for you Lizzie."

Lizzie smiles.

And... She says, "sure. At least we can give it a try."

Miranda and Gordo smile wide. But, they don't say anything.

Sounding better already... Andie says, "okay! Call me whenever you want to do it. You already have my number. I'm outie."

The teariness in Lizzie's and Andie's eyes start to dry up.

Andie waves to them as they all head outside.

Lizzie, Miranda, and Gordo wave back.

They stand out there, smiling.

Then...all three of them suddenly realize they got to go home.

They quickly say goodbye to each other.

And, they hurry to make it back home on time.

Then... The image cuts over to a open yearbook.

From black and white photos... Images come out in full color in a blur:

Andie disguised as Lizzie up in Lizzie's room doing homework for two while Lizzie goes out with Ronnie.

Andie about to angrily charge for Ronnie out in the street when Lizzie leaves Ronnie in tears...only for Miranda to rush over and calm Andie down with words.

Claire and her cheerleading posse blocking toilets and high kicking at Miranda and Lizzie until they run out of the girl's bathroom.

Andie as Lizzie and Lizzie coming in and out of the same bathroom to confuse the hell out of Claire long enough for Gordo to hide a hidden camera...and get Claire's whole posse suspended from school for months.

Both Lizzie and Andie going around in arm casts for their broken arms because of Claire.

Lizzie, Gordo, and Miranda reluctantly going over to Kate sitting in the grass to help her get her friends back...because justice not being swift enough.

Andie disguised as Lizzie going to the mall to shop for both of them and to kind of reluctantly help cover for Lizzie in case while Lizzie, Miranda, and Gordo sneak over to Kate's party.

Andie disguised as Lizzie on the Freaky Friday day asking Miranda and Gordo if she should call it out on a strange acting Lizzie and claim herself as the real Lizzie.

Miranda and Gordo kind of reluctantly going with no.

Andie without a mask laughing loudly along with Miranda and Gordo at Kate running and ending up covered in chilli...because of the strange acting Lizzie.

Andie and Lizzie wrapping Lizzie's borrowed but paid for hip hugger pants from Style Shack in a layer of plastic wrap in case something spills on them.

The spill on Lizzie's pants coming off kind of easily with tearing off the plastic wrap and stuffing it in the trash in the girl's bathroom.

Lizzie going off with the recovered pants and one of the new tops that her mom got her.

Andie going off with one of the new pants that Lizzie's mom got...winning Best Dressed.

Andie disguised as Lizzie taking shifts with Lizzie to help Lizzie be less stressed about having to share a room with Matt for a week because of house repairs...stressing Andie out more and leading her accidentally to break the window.

The money coming out of Lizzie's money.

Frankie walking hand in hand with a smiling Andie after Lizzie's guest appearance on set with him by a silver racing car like car.

Andie dropping out of public school to get a tutor.

Andie slipping out to disguise herself as Lizzie sometimes to avoid the paparazzi and kind of easily hang out with Lizzie, Miranda, and Gordo.

Andie disguised as Lizzie coming with Miranda and Gordo to watch Lizzie play flag football.

Andie writing anonymously to Lizzie's advice column about being by herself at home and struggling to move on from breaking up with Frankie Muniz...for pretty much the same reason as Lizzie did.

Lizzie figuring out it's Andie kind of easily because of unmistakably sounding so much like her...and writing back "you're still cooler than me" and "you can always come to me in person if you want to talk more about it".

A teary eyed Andie very faintly smiling back at those words on a computer screen.

Andie volunteering to be Gordo's personal assistant on making a movie in a Gordo Shuffle...even giving him a available film production crew all paid for already for a month thanks to calling in a favor with Frankie.

Gordo's movie running dry of money all a sudden in several weeks.

Everyone storming off including Andie.

Lizzie sighing sadly to herself, alone in the studio.

Andie up all night editing the footage on a on set computer to come up with a fairly decent short movie to add to Gordo's accomplishments.

Lizzie and Gordo worriedly going out looking for her.

Them going back to the studio...and ending up bittersweetly chuckling.

Andie having fallen asleep by the finished short movie up on the on set computer.

Andie staying to help Lizzie work on her Christmas float after Gordo and Lizzie's family go to help a Santa elf dressed senior citizen named Nobby with plumbing in time for Christmas.

Both of them falling asleep alongside each other.

Both waking up and realizing the true meaning of Christmas.

Andie, Gordo, and Lizzie sitting on the steps together, with Andie and Lizzie casually holding each other close.

All three of them reminiscing about the good and bad times they've had through their yearbooks.

And...Andie secretly helping Gordo write something in Lizzie's yearbook.

Then... The picture changes back over to three open yearbooks.

In Lizzie's yearbook... Gordo signs these words:

Dear Lizzie.

You rock...and not like Igneous or Sedimentary.

Don't ever change.

You're even good to your enemies, even when they get desperate. But, you don't stand for just getting tossed aside either.

That's something the world can use a lot more of. Caring people like you.

I admit. I had some help putting my words down.

Thank you Andie.

But...that doesn't mean it isn't what I wanted to put down.

I really mean it.

Love,

Gordo

Not long after...

Lizzie is sitting on the steps by herself.

She sighs heavily in mixed feelings.

Then... Andie sits next to her.

She asks in concern, "Lizzie? Are you okay?"

Lizzie sighs heavily.

After a bit... She looks up.

She sniffles hard some.

Teary eyed... She mutters, "why didn't he tell me sooner, Andie? Why didn't he tell you?"

Andie looks confused.

She asks, "what do you mean?"

Lizzie goes, "ugh!"

She says, "right here."

She shows Andie what Gordo signed off with in her yearbook.

Andie looks shocked.

She sniffles hard some.

Lizzie suddenly realizes, "oh my gosh. You...really didn't know?"

She starts to put away her yearbook.

Teary eyed herself... Andie answers, "it wasn't there. It... Hard sniffle. He has to have added it after I've seen...it."

The scene cuts away to Animated Lizzie.

Teary eyed... She realizes, "oh my gosh. Hard sniffle! We really are so much alike."

She gets a animated tissue to blow her nose in.

She offers another animated tissue to a mirror image of herself.

The scene cuts away to Lizzie and Andie.

Andie starts to storm off.

Tears fall from her face.

But... Lizzie goes after her.

Lizzie calls out, "Andie! Andie!"

Andie is out the front door of the school.

But... She stops halfway down the steps.

She breaks down crying.

Suddenly... Gordo comes out the front door.

He starts to ask in concern, "oh my god. Is she...?!"

Lizzie turns around.

She warns, "no. Don't come down! I'll talk to her."

She sighs heavily in mixed feelings.

Some tears fall from her face.

Lizzie says, "I'm really sorry to tell you this. You're such a good person. But... Hard sniffle. Please go. Now."

Gordo gulps very nervously, standing there.

After a bit... He finally fast walks away.

Teary eyed... He mutters to himself repeatedly under his breath, "too soon, you idiot!"

Lizzie sighs sadly into her hands.

She takes some deep breaths.

Then... She turns back over to Andie.

She's still crying.

Lizzie pulls her close.

She's whispering, "shh. Andie, it's okay. Hard sniffle. I'm here for you now. It's okay."

They stand there like that for who knows how long.

Then... Andie finally turns around to face her.

She sniffles hard.

She says, "I'm really sorry."

Lizzie gulps nervously.

She knows all too well what that means.

But, trying to sound more confident... She asks, "what's wrong?"

There's a very nervous silence.

Andie answers, "don't you already get it? Hard sniffle! We have a crush on Gordo. Hard sniffle. I can't help but... Hard sniffle! I want you to be happy. But... Hard sniffle! I can't help but be hurt it wasn't me."

She breaks down crying again.

Lizzie sniffles hard.

More tears fall from her face. But...she doesn't break down crying.

Lizzie admits, "you know... Hard sniffle. ...the only reason... Hard sniffle. ...why I'm not breaking down right now... Hard sniffle. ...is because you helped me be more together. When you only just met me... Hard sniffle. ...you'd be just like I am now."

After a bit... Lizzie sadly murmurs, "Andie. Please. Hard sniffle! Please come back to me."

They stand there like that for a bit.

Andie starts to slowly but surely stop crying.

Then... She very faintly chuckles.

They hug each other tight.

They sigh heavily in very mixed relief.

They very faintly smile in spite of their teary eyes.

And, over Lizzie's shoulder... Andie says, "thank you Lizzie. Hard sniffle. But... Very faint chuckle. We help each other be more together."

Lizzie very faintly chuckles knowingly.

She says, "I know. Sniffle. Promise me we'll figure it out on the way."

Andie says, "I promise, Lizzie."

Lizzie figures, "thank you. Sniffle. Maybe we could figure it out in Rome if we're lucky enough."

She faintly sniffles.

She comments, "it's supposed to be a romantic capital city. Right?"

Andie very faintly chuckles.

She answers, "you know...you're right. Sniffle. It's supposed to be."

Lizzie adds, "good. Let's start getting ready for tomorrow."

They very faintly smile.

The song Us Against the World by Play plays in the background.

Lizzie and Andie start to walk down the stairs together...walking towards a new tomorrow.

**The End…Or The Start of A Path to Rome?**

**Please Feel Free To Comment On Or Continue This Storyline**


End file.
